character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary Cyborg, also known as Victor Stone, is a superhero who is half-man and half-machine. In the Post-Flashpoint timeline (Prime Earth), Victor's body was destroyed during the Invasion of Darkseid, which resulted in his father, Silas Stone, fusing his son's burned body with experimental and trans-dimensional technology. Many of his body parts have been replaced with a large arsenal of high-tech gadgets and weaponry that constantly provide him with life support. Stone struggles with his humanity as a machine, though his advancements have allowed him to become a valuable asset and leading member of the Justice League. Cyborg was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, first appearing in DC Comics Presents #26 (1980). Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Victor Stone/Cyborg Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 (Justice League), 22 (New 52), 27 (Rebirth) Classification: Former Human, Cyborg, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Creation, Technopathy (He is connected to every single computer system on Earth, is capable of assimilating new terrestrial, extraterrestrial, or inter-dimensional technology with a touch or thought, and has assimilated Kryptonian technology as well as the Motherbox Technology of the New Gods that is connected through a series of portals and allows him to see into other worlds), Hacking (Can hack into and communicate through any technological device with a thought, even Lantern Power Rings. Connected to the Grid, a system on databases relating to nearly every superhuman on Earth. Took control over the Digital Universe and can analyze the entire Internet at once, including all of the Dark Net / Deep Web), Shape-Reconfiguration (Capable of altering his Cybernetic Body at will to fulfill a variety of functions. After evolving, can turn any organic part of his body into machinery and also stretch his body beyond its limits), Energy Manipulation / Projection, Energy Absorption (Can tap into and absorb energy from any technology and power source he is connected to), Force Fields, Ice Manipulation / Projection (Ice Cannon), Electricity / Lightning Manipulation (Electric Cannon), Sound Manipulation (Can even affect Souls using White Noise Cannon), Regeneration (High, can reform destroyed limbs and create new organic body-parts from machinery as well as regenerate from practically nothing, capable of regenerating the nanites that make up his core structure), Tech-Based Healing (Hacked into the Technosapiens' systems and used his Regenerating Protocols to cure everyone on Earth who had been infected with their Cyber-Virus), Teleportation (through Boom Tube technology and others silent enough that even Superman cannot hear them), Self-Sustenance (Can survive in space, abyssal waters, and without food or sleep), Enhanced Sight / Scanning, Superhuman Hearing (Can listen to specific sounds miles away from his location) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Made Shazam bleed and is capable of blasting away and hurting Mammoth, who can hold his own against Aquaman and Superman) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Flight Speed (Flew from San Francisco to the Watchtower's Geostationary Orbit in less than 4 minutes), FTL Reaction and Combat Speed (Can track rapidly moving photons and process information in nanoseconds) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Has lifted large buildings) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Has taken attacks from Power Ring, Shazam, and Mammoth) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Cannons & Ranged Weapons, Planetary Technopathy, and Cross-Dimensional Telepotation Standard Equipment: 'Motherbox Technology (Capable of allowing teleportation of himself and others anywhere in the universe), White Noise Cannon (Capable of emitting high-decibel sonic blasts), Ultrasonic Cannon (Capable of mimicking any sound frequency, even those capable of affecting Kryptonians), Electricity Cannon , Ice Beam Cannon , Laser Cannons (Capable of firing large blasts or rapid fire shots ), Force Field Generators (Capable of protecting himself or projected from his arm to protect others), EMP Emitter , Sonic Emitters , Rocket Powered Jet Propulsion System (Capable of flying at massively hypersonic speeds), Advanced Targeting Systems, Internal Scanners (Possessing X-Ray Vision, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, and a Medical Scanners. Can develop and project advanced 3.D. Maps from his mind. Can scan and track Electromagnetic Pulses. Can trace and identify energy signatures, Can track Temporal, Antimatter and Gravitational Energy. Has traced and identified Bleed Energy, and mapped space-time fractures across the universe), Sonar Implants (Can listen to specific sounds miles away from his location) 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of processing information in nanoseconds. Connected to all technology on Earth, and constantly processes immeasurable amounts of information from all said technology. Capable of simultaneously scanning / navigating the entirety of the internet for information. Can instantly scan and learn all available information on someone based on facial recognition. Creates and incorporates new technology for his own body to use for various circumstances) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: '''Before making changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Super Scientists Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Justice League Members